Loveless City
by pandalover42
Summary: After a one night stand, Hinata will see Kiba for the first time after the "accident." in her senior year. Will she be able to tell him about the baby?
1. Chapter 1

Loveless City

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. TT^TT

(My First Fan fiction :p)

January 1, 2011

I saw him today and my heart didn't flutter. My cheeks didn't burn like before. My mind didn't start racing. My stomach didn't have butterflies anymore, as if the butterflies have died within my body. I just stared at him... I just stared at him and didn't feel love... Like before.

"Hina-chan! Inaouri is hungry!" Hanabi yelled as she was rocking Inaouri in her arms. She looked out the window and felt comforted by the fluffy white snow, that covered the garden with a white sheet of snow. Her attention quickly turned to the baby squirming in her arms. To say she was cute was an understatement. This baby girl was the most adorable baby in all of Konoha. Her dark-brown hair was soft and shiny. Her skin was almost as white as the snow. Her button-up nose and light pink lips made her face all the more cuter. Her eyes... Her eyes can capture the attention of anyone, those pearl violet eyes. They were like saucers when fully opened. She was beautiful.

"Hanabi! Happy New Year!" Hinata yelled as she ran down the stairs. Her enthusiasm overwhelmed Hanabi for a split second as the baby in her arms woke-up in surprise at the loud outburst.

"Hinata! You woke-up Inaouri!" Hanabi scolded her as she picked up the bottle and fed the baby.

"Oh! Sorry Hanabi. I'm just excited! I'm gonna be a senior this year!" Hinata said as she started jumping up and down. Hanabi looked on at amusement. Soon Hinata and Hanabi focused on the baby that was in Hanabi's arms. Her laughter had stopped once she realized that the attention was on her.

"Hinata, I was wondering if you're gonna tell him about Inaouri?" Hanabi asked as she put Inaouri on the carpet. The little girl began to crawl towards Hinata but turned and went straight towards the toy basket.

Hinata looked at her daughter in wonderment. She turned towards Hanabi and gave a small smile. "I'm not sure Hanabi.."

"Ugh! Hinata! He needs to know! She's about to turn 1!" Hanabi responded.

"I know. I just feel like he wouldn't care if I told him or not... He's one of the most popular guys at school! While I'm an outsider! Besides he just sees what we did as a one night stand! Nothing else!" Hinata stated.

"Are you sure Hinata?" Hanabi questioned.

"I'm sure Hanabi! Can we just drop the subject! School starts in a week! I gotta go shopping! You coming?" Hinata asked. Hanabi just smiled and stood-up. "Okay! Let's go shopping!" Hinata sang in excitement! She lifted Inaouri and got her car keys and headed out the door with Hanabi close behind.

Well this is the 1st chapter! :D Hope You Enjoyed It! Review Please("

xoxoxoxo

-TeardropGalaxy


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back :p I do not own Naruto in anyway!

Thank you heartsXkisses for the support!

* * *

>Well here we go! Chap. 2<p><p>

January 6th 2011

* * *

>The smile on your face brought tears to my eyes. Now I knew it was time to say good-night. You stood before and said...<p><p>

"Mama! Mama! I'm huguy!" Inaouri yelled from her crib. Her stomach grumbled as her mother approached her. She looked up at her mothers tired face and felt guilty. Today was Hinata's first day of senior year in Konoha High. She originally set her clock for 6 o'clock but Inaouri's stomach had a different time.

"Okay sweety. What would you like to eat?" Hinata asked her daughter as she lifted her from the crib and cradled her in her arms. She looked at the clock and shook her head at the time. '4 o'clock? I could have had 2 more hours of sleep! TT^TT.' Hinata thought to herself as she headed towards the kitchen.

"I wanna cereal!" Inaouri exclaimed in her high pitched voice. She was only 11 months old but her vocabulary was that of a 2 year old. That was expected tough, she was a Hyuga after all. "Mommy, are you happy fo school?" She asked as her mother sat her down on her special chair.

"Yes, I am Inaouri! Thank you for asking!" Hinata smiled towards her daughter. She placed the spoon in the bowl of cereal and pulled up a chair next to Inaouri. "Now say ahh." Inaouri did as she was told and began to chew the cereal.

"Hinata!" Hanabi screamed as she ran down the stairs towards the kitchen. Hinata looked at her sister and she was shaking all over.

"What's wrong Hanabi?" Hinata asked in concern. It took a lot to make Hanabi nervous.

"Neji is gonna be here in an hour..." Hanabi responded. Her eyes wide in fear.

Hinata eyes began to expand as well while Inaouri looked at them both in confusion. "Why?" Hinata questioned.

"Not only that but he's gonna move in! He says that it's to help you with school and Inaouri!" Hanabi exclaimed.

Hinata began to pace back and forth. "Well.. okay. We do have a guest room and I think I will need help with my studies. I just don't know why he would mention Inaouri? Last time I checked he didn't like her?" Hinata asked.

"Unkul Neji don't like me?" Inaouri asked as big tears began to build on her eyes.

"Oh! No! Inaouri he does like you! Loves you even! He just doesn't like your daddy!" Hinata explained to the sad little girl. Her tears vanished at the mention of the word, "daddy."

"Mama.. whose my daddy?" Inaouri asked as the stared at her mother's fearful eyes.

"Oh! You daddy he um..." Hinata blanked out. Hanabi was quick to step in.

"He's on a trip! He'll back for your birthday!" Hanabi said in excitement.

"What do you think your saying Hanabi!" Hinata whispered to her sister as Inaouri began to eat her cereal again.

"Well he is! 'Cause if you don't tell him about Inaouri, I will! If not me then Neji! I'm sorry Hinata but he needs to know! I'm not gonna let your negative feelings stand in the way of this girl having a possible father- daughter relationship!" Hanabi whispered back. She quickly went upstairs leaving Hinata and Inaouri alone in the kitchen once again.

"Mammy! I'm done!" Hinata smiled at her daughter and picked her up. She began to go upstairs but stopped when she heard he ring tone coming from the living room. She quickly walked in the living room and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Hina-chan. How you been?" The voice on the other line asked. She dropped the phone in shock and began to back up the stairs. "Hello? Hinata?" The voice asked but Hinata didn't care. She knocked on Hanabi's door and waited.

"What Hinata?" Hanabi asked as she opened the door. She looked at her sisters terrified face. "Hinata...?"

"H-Hanabi... It's him... He c-c-called me!" Hinata sobbed as she began to break-down. Hanabi quickly took Inaouri into her arms and went down stairs.

"Hina-chan? Are you there?" The voice yelled out. Hanabi picked up the phone and put into Inaouri's ear.

"Hello?" Inaouri asked.

"Hello? Who is this?" The voice questioned.

"I'm Inaouri. I think you made my mama cry?" Inaouri replied.

"Y-Your mama? What's your mama's name?" The voice asked in confusion.

"Hinata.. Hello?" Inaouri said.

* * *

>Hanabi looked at the phone and the person had hanged-up. She looked at the number in disgust and closed the phone. "Coward..."<p><p>

Well! That's it for chapter 2! I'm tired so until later! Ja Ne!

-TeardropGalaxy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! :D I do not own Naruto.

Hlm9803 thanks for reviewing!

* * *

>Enjoy! :D 3<p><p>

* * *

><strong>His lips hovered over mine and my tears began to fall... I was scared...<strong>

Konoha High was a public school so many different personalities clashed among the school walls. The school was like any other except this one had a special section made for only small children. Which was odd because small children don't belong in high school. Unless they belong to the students or teachers. Konoha High, a public school and a day-care center.

"Neji, thanks for driving me to school!" Hinata said as she stared out the window watching the buildings pass by. Neji glanced to the back and saw Inaouri was fast asleep.

"No problem. Thanks for allowing me to live with you and Hanabi." Neji replied as he slowly started approaching the school. He glanced at Hinata and saw her eyes widen. He quickly looked forward and there _he _was standing among the school stairs. Neji quickly parked the car in the student parking lot and looked at Hinata. "Listen to me Hinata. You do not let him see you, okay. Go straight to the back and drop Inaouri off at the day-care. Then go to the main office and get your schedule. Just don't let him see you. Got it?"

Hinata looked at Neji and nodded her head. "Can you help me with Inaouri" She whispered.

Neji nodded and they both got out the car. Neji got Inaouri out of her seat and he began to head to the day care center. He stopped and waited for Hinata to get her stuff. Hinata jogged towards them and they began to speed walk towards the back of the building.

Hinata kept glancing behind her back for any sign that _he _might have been following her. Neji tapped her shoulder and she looked forward and saw the smiley face door. With a rainbow sigh that stated that this was the day care center.

"Mommy. I'm gonna be here untul 3 o'clock right? Then you come bak fo me?" Inaouri questioned as she looked at the door. Hinata nodded and gave Inaouri a peck on her cheek as Neji knocked on the door.

"Hinata I'll meet you at lunch okay." Neji said as Hinata began to head towards the front of the building.

"Okay Neji. Bye Inaouri! I'll be back at 3! Be good!" Hinata said.

"Bye Mama! See you later!" Inaouri exclaimed as Neji entered the day care class. She looked around the room and saw a bunch of colors before her. Her attention changed towards the teacher at the desk. Her hair was pitch black and her skin was shell white. She looked up from her papers and revealed her crimson eyes. She smiled and headed towards Inaouri. She was pretty and her voice was smooth and calm sounding.

"Hello there! I'm Kurenai. What's your name?"

Inaouri stared at her and smiled. "I'm Inaouri! You gonna be my teachur?"

"Yes I am! Now why don't you go sit on the carpet with the rest of the kids." She asked.

Neji put Inaouri down and she did as she was told. Kurenai smiled and looked at Neji. "She yours?" She asked.

"No. She's my cousin's." Neji replied. He looked and Inaouri and smiled in contentment. He nodded at Kurenai and headed out the door. Time to start school.

"HINATA!" Hinata stopped in her tracks and looked behind her but she was quickly tackled down by Ino. Hinata laughed and Ino got up. "How's your holidays been? How's Inaouri?" Ino asked as she helped Hinata up.

"Holidays were fun and Inaouri is good." Hinata said. She and Ino continued talking as they headed to their first class. Ino asked all the questions and Hinata replied to all of them. They entered the class room and took their seats in the back. They kept chatting away until Ino looked at the door and she became quit. Hinata looked at her confused and looked at the door as well. Her heart stopped and her skin paled more than it already was. She looked away and put her head down on her desk. Ino looked away as well and saw Hinata's body shaking.

She placed a hand on her back and leaned her head down near Hinatas. "Calm down Hinata. It'll be alright. He doesn't know anything so he won't bother yo-."

Ino was cut off by Hinata's tear stained face. "He does know! He called me this morning! I p-panicked and told Hanabi! She took the phone and let Inaouri talk to him! She told him I was her mother and he hanged up! He knows Ino!" Hinata whispered as she put her head back down.

Ino looked at her in shock and looked away. The sound of his foot-steps echoed through out the room. Hinata's heart beat increased with every step he took. Ino glanced up and paled as _He_ took a seat in front of Hinata.

"Hi Ino." _He_ said as he looked at her. "You okay? You seem kinda pale?" _He_ asked.

Ino continued to stare at him. He looked at her in confusion. She opened her mouth but words failed to sound out. He looked towards the front of the class and frowned. "Why haven't you told me Hina-chan? Why?" _He _questioned her.

Ino looked at Hinata and waited for a response.

"I-I'm sorry... K-Kiba..."

All done for now! I'm sorry but I'm watching the Boondock Sainst II and It's getting very interesting O_O

Well hope you like it and please Review.

Also don't forget! Your beautiful! 3

-TeardropGalaxy


	4. Chapter 4

Hey(: Sorry about the delay! I do not own Naruto. Or any Ricky Martin song :p

Chapter 4

**I took a breath and a cry was heard all over the world...**

The classes came and went like a flash. Fortunately for Hinata, she only had first period with Kiba and that was it. Well there was lunch but would you really think she would sit with him?

Hinata left her last class 10 minutes early to go and pick up her child from the day care. To say she was relieved was an understatement. She was beyond relieved! She kept a smile on her face the whole time she was walking towards the day care center.

"I'm as happy as I can be! 'Cause I'm allergic to tragedy! The doctor says somethings wrong with me. The smile on my face has no remedy~!" Hinata smiled as she passed Lee. He was handsome but his eyebrows were just a little too big for her taste. He continued singing as he passed Hinata.

"Hi Hinata-san!" Hinata turned around and waved at Kazuki. He was a miniature version of Lee without the bushy eyebrows. Thank Goodness! He had green eyes like his mother instead of Lee's black ones. Unfortunately Lee's girlfriend passed away last year due to Cancer. He was heart broken but Kazuki had no clue that his mother died. Lee keeps lying to him and telling him that she's vacationing in some far away place. Hinata told Lee once to tell Kazuki the truth. Lee declined and said that he would tell him when he got older. Hinata saw the reasoning in his behind his decline and simple let the subject drop.

"Hi Hinata!" Lee yelled as he and Kazuki began to walk backwards in order to talk to Hinata. Hinata smiled and waved good-bye. She saw Lee and Kazuki jog to the other side of the school. She assumed that they were gonna walk home.

Hinata faced the door and gently knocked. As she waited she pondered over something. She was a senior and in Konoha, all grades have one single lunch. One lunch for seniors, one for juniors, etc. Hinata was okay with that since she had lunch with her girlfriends but one thing bothered the heck out of her mind. Kiba was nowhere to be seen...

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. There was Ms. Kurenai. All smiles and happy aura coming out of her. "Hello Hinata. The kids are sleeping right now but you can come in." Kurenai stepped aside and let Hinata in. "Oh! Also your boyfriend stopped by! He and Inaouri must really have a strong bond. She and him played for half of the day! I kept telling him to go to his classes but he wouldn't budge!" Kurenai exclaimed as she took her seat.

Hinata continued to stare off into the distance. She was like that for a minute or two until everything finally fell into place in her mind. "WHAT?"

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhh!" Multiple children started crying at the loud outburst. Hinata quickly covered her mouth and looked away in embarrassment. Kurenai started to quite the children down.

"Dang Hina-chan! This is a day care! You should be a little more quite." Kiba exclaimed as he and Inaouri began to wake up from their nap together.

"Kiba... C-C-Can you please come outside for a second?" Hinata asked as she continued to look down. Kiba nodded and started heading for the door.

"Daddy... wait!" Inaouri said as she arose from her nap sack.

Hinata stared at her child in wide eyes. She quickly focused her attention on Kiba and left the classroom. Kiba soon followed.

Hinata's P.O.V.

How dare he! How fucking dare he!

"Okay Hinata. Are you finally gonna tell me?" Kiba asked.

I couldn't bare to look at him at this point. How dare he.. "How dare you go in there without my permission?" I yelled.

"How dare _I_? How dare _you_ for not fucking telling me that I had a kid!" Kiba yelled back.

I balled ed my fist up in anger and finally looked him in the eyes. " 'Cause it was just a one night stand!" I exclaimed. I could feel my face heat up in anger.

" A one night stand? Really? Is that all you think it was Hinata?" Kiba asked in disbelief.

"Well wasn't it? 'Cause you didn't call, you didn't make any plans to meet up, and you didn't even fucking care enough to ask if I was pregnant because I remember you not wearing a fucking condom!" I yelled in his face. I couldn't control my anger anymore and I aimed my fist at his face.

He caught it but instead of throwing it back, he pulled me forward. Our lips clashed and it was an unsure kiss. I could tell. I wanted to embrace it so badly but... I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself into being a fool again.

"Hinata... I didn't do anything because I was in the hospital..." He stated.

"What?" I questioned.

"The night when we had sex I left because I was afraid you were gonna look me in the face and tell me you regretted it. I was afraid because I didn't regret it.. and I still don't." He looked me in the eyes and my heart beat began to quicken...

I stood on my tippy toes and he leaned down. Our lips became one and our heart beats became in sync with one another. I'm ashamed to say this but.. I'm happy. And I'm ashamed because I'm pregnant... again.

Ohhhh! Cliff-hanger x3 Whose Hinata's baby daddy? & why was Kiba in the hospital?

Honestly I have no clue :p

Well thanks for reading & please review! Ja Ne!

-TeardropGalaxy


	5. Chapter 5

Gomenasai! ): Well I made this chapter extra long! 3 I do not own Naruto!

Once again Gomenasai! Be Warned! Slight Lemon! O_o

**She danced in her favorite blue dress and her laugh made our hearts beat once again...**

Ino P.O.V.

I glanced at Hinata and Kiba in P.E. It had been a month since Kiba had found out that he was a father. Hinata had told me he has been doing good with Inaouri lately but something inside of me felt otherwise. Maybe it was the fact that I still had feelings for Hinata. Who would have thought that I was a lesbian. No one. Everyone thinks that I have a crush on Sai. He's cute but he's dull. I can't have someone boring in my life. I remember in the summer how close Hinata and I became. I smiled at the thoughts of how Hinata and I had spent the summer.

"Hey Ino!" I heard Kiba yell at me as he and Hinata jogged towards me. I looked down at their hands intertwined and I felt my chest tighten. I kept the smile on my face as they came before me.

"Hi Kiba. Hi Hinata. How's it going?" I asked them. Honestly I could careless about them. I only cared about two things. Hinata and her fetus. I was the only one who knows that Hinata is pregnant again. She doesn't wanna tell Hanabi or Neji yet. They wouldn't understand her predicament.

"We're doing! Inaouri is calling me Daddy everyday now! I can't believe you wouldn't tell me about how her, Hinata." Kiba smiled down at her. Hinata just blushed and looked away.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Can I talk to Hinata for a moment Kiba?" I asked as I still managed to keep my smile on my face. He nodded and kissed Hinata in the cheek before walking away.

Hinata turned her attention to me and her smile faltered. I grabbed her hand and I stared us to the girls locker room. We kept walking in silence as we entered the locker room and I sat her down on one of the benches. I glared at her as she kept looking at the floor.

"Ino.. He.. He is what Inaouri needs. He understands me."

"Bullshit..." She looked at me and began to pout. Guilt wanted to overtake me but I stopped it before it could. "You honestly think he understands you? If you told him how you got pregnant would he stay? Answer me that Hinata." I shouted at her.

"Don't yell Ino. I-I don't know if he will understand but I'm willing to give him a shot. The worst thing that could happen would be that he would leave. He's already done that before..." Hinata whispered.

I kept silent. Then I heard the sound of tears dropping among the floor. I looked at Hinata and sure enough she was crying. I frowned and bended down and looked at her face. She gave me a small smile and I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her. This wasn't my first kiss from her. Yet it felt like it was in a way. I felt her lips frown among mine and I pulled back.

"I'm sorry I-Ino but I can't like you anymore.." Hinata whispered and I rose. Her face was still down and I felt my heart shatter.

"Why not Hinata..." I questioned her.

"Ino. I just can't alright!" Hinata said as she began to stand up. I pushed her towards the locker and held her hands above her head. She looked at me in panic. As if I would ever hurt her. She gasped and I drilled my tongue into her mouth. I felt her fight me but I didn't give up.

I stopped and looked at her flushed face. I smirked. "Now tell me Hinata... you don't wanna be with me. Forget the society, forget Kiba, forget the world. Forget all that and look at me." I told her. She looked at me and tackled me. Her lips captured mine and I felt my heart beat again. I quickly over took her and began to rub her breast through her shirt. I gasped as I felt her hand under my skirt. Before we could go any further we heard the door open and we ran to the bathroom stalls.

"Did you hear? Hinata's baby daddy is Kiba Inuzuka!" I saw a brunet talking. Her friend nodded her head and they began to touch-up on their make-up. I got goosebumps as I felt Hinata rubbing my left breast with her hand and touching me under my skirt with her other one. I turned around and glared at her.

"Hinata stops.." I whispered below my breath so only she could hear me. I saw her lust filled eyes and I began to get wet.

"But Ino-chan.. You want this too.." She whispered near my ear. I felt her hot breath and nearly squeaked as she bit my ear. I began to squirm as she began to rub me faster. I looked to she if the girls were gone but they were still there and they were... making out? What the hell! Hinata drilled her finger inside me and I pushed forward and the door opened. The girls stared at me and Hinata. I felt embarrassed because I knew Hinata was still jabbing her finger into me. They continued to stare and I just began to moan.

"Ino.." I looked up at them. "Can we join you..?" I could hear the want in their voices.

"No! Ino's mine!" I heard Hinata yell. The girls pouted and walked away. I looked behind me and saw Hinata fingering herself as she still was doing me. I wanted to continue but I knew it was dangerous. I grabbed her hands and made her stop. She frowned but she understood.

"Hinata. I love you but nows not a good time. Not until you tell Kiba." I told her as she began to clean herself up. She nodded and I began to walk away. I felt her hand grip mine so I looked back.

"Ino.. I can't." She said. I frowned and started walking away. "Kisho.." I stopped and turned back and glared at her.

"What did you say?"

"Kisho.." Hinata repeated. I felt my face heat up and I began to walk towards her. I was mere inches from and her face and began to growl.

"I told you to never call me that again!" I growled at her. She stepped back and looked at me with cold eyes.

"That's why I can't tell him.. If I tell him.. Your secret will be out..." She told me as I continued to glare at her. I closed my eyes and took calming breaths.

"Hinata... It's okay." I opened my eyes and saw the shock in hers. "You can tell him my secret Hinata. You can tell everything.. If he stays then I'll back away. If he leaves." I smiled and said, "You are all mine."

She giggled and smiled. She took a step towards me and gave me an innocent peck on my cheek. I smiled and I grabbed her wrist and we began to walk back to the gym. Kiba saw us coming out and ran towards us.

"Hey guys! Is everything okay?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Hinatas waist. I looked at him and grinned.

"Yep Everything is okay." I began to walk away and smiled. My secret would finally be revealed and I'm not scared about it. Me, Ino Yamanaka was born Kisho Yamanaka. A boy.

Dadadum! :O Yes! Ino was born a boy but now is a girl! :O

Well please review and see you later! Ja Ne

-TeardropGalaxy!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Fo' Real though! I don't own Naruto!

**He screamed and ran towards me and I stopped breathing...**

Normal P.O.V.

"Hinata, is it true?" Neji asked Hinata as they both were painting the nursery. Even though Hinata was barely pregnant, Neji felt like it was time to paint the nursery... again.

"What?" Hinata replied as she was painting clouds on the ceiling. Neji stopped painting the teddy bears and looked at Hinata. Hinata felt the silence and looked behind her. "Seriously, what are you talking about?"

"That Kiba is gonna buy a house for you and Inaouri?" Hinata smiled and nodded. Neji glared and raised his voice a little higher. "Hinata! What the hell are you smiling for? Once you tell him that your pregnant, he's-"

"No! He is not! I wished everyone would stop saying that he's gonna leave me? If I explain it in a way that seems reasonable maybe he will accept this baby as well! And not give a damn about my past!" Hinata yelled.

Neji was about to retaliate when Hanabi walked into the room with Inaouri in her hands. "What's going on?" She asked. Neji walked out the door and headed down stairs, obviously mad. Hanabi looked at him leave and looked back at Hinata. "Uh... what's going on?"

Hinata frowned at her sister and looked away. "Hanabi.. d-do you think Kiba will leave me when I tell him I'm pregnant..?" Hanabi looked at her sister with sympathy.

"I don't know Hinata... I mean you haven't even told me or Neji who the father is. All you've told us is that your pregnant. That's it! I mean can you tell me more, like how does he look like?" Hanabi said as she put Inaouri down so she could play in her room. Inaouri didn't want to stay and listen because she knew it was "big people talk" so she wasn't interested.

"Hanabi... okay. Please sit down." Hanabi did as she was told. "Well the person has blue eyes and um... blond hair.." Hanabi gasped and stood up.

"It's Naruto?" Hanabi exclaimed as she pointed her sister in accusation. Hinata blinked at her sisters sudden out burst.

"Um... no, but since you like to interrupt me then I ain't telling you anything else!" Hinata said as she headed out the nursery. Hanabi stood there in shock and chased after her sister.

"Hinata! Tell me!" Hanabi yelled as she kept following Hinata. Hinata twisted back and stared at her sister. Hanabi stopped and looked at her sister. Her eyes big in anticipation. Hinata smiled and leaned down to her sisters height. She closed on her ear and whispered...

"No.."

Hanabi's face fell and Hinata busted out laughing. Hanabi red in the face ran towards her room and slammed the door. Inaouri upon hearing her aunt's door slam she went out in the hallway. She quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen were she saw her mom laughing. "Mama! When you gonna tell Papa dat your pregnant?"

Hinata stopped laughing and stared at her daughter. "Well.. I'm not sure Inaouri."Hinata replied. Inaouri nodded and headed to her room again. Hinata sighed and looked down. Inaouri's first birthday had passed and Hinata was starting to feel old. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 4 so she decided to call Kiba.

Kiba's P.O.V.

I heard my phone ring as I was brushing my teeth. It was only four but I really wanted to see my Hime. I picked up my phone and rinsed my mouth before I answered. "Hello?"

"_Kiba-kun?" _I heard Hinata's voice on the other line and I immediately smiled.

"Hey my Hime! What's up?"

"_I was wondering if you could come over? I have something important to tell you.."_

I heard the worry in her voice and I felt my heart start beating faster. "Okay Hinata. I'll be over there in 5, kay?"

"_Okay Kiba-kun."_ I heard the line go dead and I headed out the door.

Hinata's P.O.V.

I felt myself grow nervous my every passing second. I was gonna tell him.. I have to tell him! I just hope that he doesn't leave me! The house was empty because I told Hanabi to take Inaouri to the park. I needed it to be private, what I was gonna tell him. I heard the doorbell and I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

Kiba's P.O.V.

She opened the door and I saw that she was on the verge of tears. My frown on my face depend as I entered. She sat on the kitchen counter and waited for me to sit. I sat and stared at her waiting.

"K-Kiba-kun... I'm.. I'm pregnant." She waited for my response. I kept staring and I finally responded.

"Whose the father?" It was a simple question right? Well apparently not to her. I saw her shaking in front of me. I looked on in confusion. Why was she so scared to answer my one question? "Hinata. Whose the father?" I asked once more.

"The father... The father.. is.. um.. well here's the funny thing, haha. The father is um.. someone we both know." I nodded in understanding. Whoever it was I was gonna kill them. They knew she had a kid and since it was someone we knew. Then they knew that kid was mine. They stepped in dangerous territory.

"Hinata, just tell me. I understand that it wasn't your choice to have sex again.. right?'" I questioned her.

"Kiba, I was the one who instigated having sex."

"What? Hinata! How the hell could you do that! And you knew that Inaouri was mine yet you decided to go with someone else!" I was yelling now.

"Kiba! You didn't even know that you had a child!"

"And whose fault is that!" I yelled letting the anger absorb me. "I didn't know I had a child all because you were fucking scared that I might leave you! You couldn't have a little faith in me?"

"Kiba! I'm sorry! Look I was just lonely and that person was there! I needed comfort and.. and.." Hinata was starting to cry and I felt no sympathy just anger.

"Who is the father Hinata." I asked with as much authority in my voice. She kept looking down as her tears kept falling. "Hinata, I am asking one more time.. who. is. the. father."

"Kiba if I tell you.. You wouldn't understand."

"Well we won't know that unless you fucking tell me!" I growled.

"Kiba! It wouldn't just be you who wouldn't understand! It would be everybody..." She whispered to me as I began to cool down.

"Who is it Hinata..." I asked one more time hoping for a direct answer. What I got in response was far beyond what I expected.

The door opened and the person came in and stood next to Hinata. Hinata leaned into the person and put her hands around her shoulder as to get some form of comfort. I looked between them and I began to shake. "No... How?" I asked as I could barely breath.

"Yes, I am the father Kiba." The person spoke and I fell to my knees.

"Ino..."

All done! Hope you liked it! Review please! Ja Ne!

-TeardropGalaxy


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto! & you'll finally understand the whole Hinata and Ino situation! Enjoy.

**We sat behind the wall of the world and began to explore..**

Normal P.O.V.

It had been 2 hours since Kiba had found out that Hinata was the father and all he could do was stare at them.

"Kiba. Can you please not stare, it bothers me." Ino said. She took a seat in the living room and Hinata followed and sat on the sofa next to her. Kiba blinked and rose slowly and took a seat on the opposite side of the room.

"H-How is it possible? You're a-" Kiba was interrupted by Ino.

"A girl. Yeah I am. Unfortunately I wasn't for most of my life." Ino replied.

Kiba continued to stare at Ino in puzzlement. Hinata decided to break the confusion and just tell Kiba everything.

"Kiba. Ino was born a boy but she didn't feel like she was in the right body so she had a sex change. And now she's a girl." Hinata said as she looked at Kiba.

Kiba nodded in understanding. " Okay, but that still doesn't explain how your pregnant by Ino." Kiba asked.

"I got my sex change about 2 weeks before school started. Since I was gonna be a new student then nobody would know that I was a boy once. So during the summer I began to mentally and physically prepare myself for the surgery. During that time I meet Hinata." Ino smiled at Hinata and Hinata smiled back.

"Ino and I became really good friends over the summer. I told her about Inaouri and she accepted her. Inaouri even called her daddy once. I felt as though Ino was meant to be with me." Hinata told Kiba.

Kiba frowned a little but nodded his head anyways.

"Unfortunately for Hinata, I told her I was gonna become a girl. She accepted it but she still felt sad." Ino said.

Hinata scooted closer to Ino. "I became sad, yes, but one day I told her if I could take her virginity as a boy. She said yes, so we did it. I thought that would change her mind but it didn't."

"What did change my mind was how I felt towards Hinata. I got my sex change but every time I was with Hinata I just wanted to pounce on her. I didn't though because I knew she liked men. The fact that I became a lesbian doesn't make me regret my choice. Either was I would be gay." Ino laughed.

Kiba smiled at Ino's statement. "Well Ino, I'm glad that you got what you wanted but.."

Ino stopped laughing and stared at Kiba. "But what?"

"You won't get Hinata." Kiba stated.

Hinata gasped and Ino glared. "I won't have Hinata unless she wants me." Ino declared as she stood up. Kiba did as well.

"She won't. Trust me." Kiba replied.

"Kiba, Ino, don't fight over me okay." Hinata said. Both looked at her. "Okay, Ino I love you, I truly do but as a sister." Ino frowned a little but nodded. "Kiba, I love you but I'm still afraid that you'll leave me." Hinata said.

Kiba frowned and walked towards Hinata. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and whispered in her ear. "I won't make that mistake again. Trust me."

"I will." Hinata whispered back. Ino looked at them and her heart dropped. They were perfect for each other. Ino finally realized that and began to walk to the door.

"Ino." Ino looked back and saw that Kiba was the one who called her name. "What was your name before you got the sex change?"

Ino smiled. "Kisho, my name was Kisho." Kiba smiled.

"If the baby turns out to be a boy, can we name it after you?" Kiba asked. Ino started to cry but she had a goofy smile on her face.

"Of course Kiba. That would be a great honor." Ino said.

"Well the baby is half your." Kiba stated. He let go of Hinata and walked towards Ino. Ino was surprised when Kiba started to hug her. The shock left her and she began to hug back.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he calls you mommy 2." He whispered. Ino dug her face into his shoulder and began to cry.

Hinata smiled at the scene in front of her. She rubbed her belly and laughed. Kiba and Ino

looked at her. "The baby is happy, I can tell." Hinata said. Kiba and Ino laughed and went to

hug Hinata together. The silence was comforting.

Unfortunately... silence can not last forever in this world. The door burst opened and

Hanabi came rushing in with Inaouri right behind her. All three of them stopped and stared

at Hanabi and Inaouri. "Hinata! Neji is in the hospital!" Hanabi exclaimed. Hinata felt her

world drop and she turned pale.

"What?" Hinata gasped as she kept staring at Hanabi hopping that it wasn't true. Hanabi

began to cry.

"Neji.. is in the hospital, Hinata! He got hit by a car!" Hanabi exclaimed once again.

"Okay! Hanabi go put Inaour in the her car seat. Kiba go start up the car. Hinata..." Hinata

looked at Ino. "Don't lose hope." Ino sated.

Everybody began to get in the car. The hospital was 2 hours away so they had to hurry.

Hinata began to feel sleepy. She looked at Inaour and she was already out like a light.

Hinata turned to look at the window. Nothing but building after building passing by her.

"Hinata." Hinata looked in front of her and stared at Ino. "We're almost there." Ino sated.

Hinata nodded and continued to stare out the window. She felt like it was her fault. If she

hadn't been such a brat to Neji he would have still been in the house. He would have still

been safe...

Hinata felt the car stop in front of a giant bulding. She stared at Kiba in confusion. "You,

Ino, Hanabi, and Inaouri go inside. I'll stay here and park." They all nodded and got out the

door.

Hinata was the first one to run towards the counter. "Hello! My name is Sakura, how may I

help you?" A women with pink hair asked.

"We're here to see Neji Hyuga." Ino replied. Sakura checked her computer.

"Room 104" She replied. Hinata began to run to the room with Ino, Hanabi, and Inaouri

right behind her. They finally reached the room and Hinata quickly opened the door and

entered.

Neji was laying on a bed and was wearing a mask. Multiple wires were attached to him. He

turned to look at who had entered. "Hinata.." Neji whispered.

Hinata ran towards him and stopped when she reached the bed. "Neji.." Hinata whispered

back.

"Hinata... I'm sorry.." Hinata began to cry.

"N-No Neji, I'm sorry.. this is all my fault.." She sobbed as she held on to his hand.

"Hinata... don't cry.. you'll hurt the baby." Neji said as he place the had, that Hinata was

holding, on to her stomach. Hinata leaned down and cried on Neji's chest.

"I'm so sorry... Neji.."

"Hinata, there's something I gotta tell you..." Hinata looked up at Neji and waited. "Hanabi... she's.. pregnant.." Hinata gasped and looked behind her to see Hanabi looking down at the floor in shame.

"H-Hanabi.. is this true..?" Hinata questioned.

Hanabi looked at her sister and nodded. Hinata began to cry again.

"Hinata, please calm down! You are hurting the baby." Ino said. Hinata looked at Ino and began to calm down.

"I'm sorry Hinata..." Hanabi said as she continued to look down.

Hinata glared at her sister and calmly asked, "Whose the father?"

Hanabi kept quit and Hinata kept waiting for a response.

"Promise me.. that you won't hate me..."Hanabi asked. Hinata continued to glare at her

sister. "Please... nee-san... please promise me that you won't hate me.. please!" Hanabi

asked once again, this time her voice filled with hysteria.

"I promise Hanabi." Hinata replied.

Hanabi looked at her sister and began to cry. "I'm sooo sorry nee-san... I'm so sorry.."

"Hanabi, who is the father." Hinata asked again.

"I'm sorry.. but I can't tell you..." Hanabi responded quietly. Hinata began to get impatient.

"Why not?"

"Because... you'll hate me.. I can't have you hating me nee-san..." Hanabi sated.

"Damn it Hanabi! Just tell me!" Hinata yelled. Inaouri decided to hide behind Ino. She

didn't like it that her family was fighting.

"I can't!"

"Tell me!"

"**I can't!"**

"**Hanabi! Just fucking tell me!"**

"**I CAN'T! HINATA, I CAN'T!"**

"**YES YOU CAN! JUST TELL ME!"**

Both of them started yelling at the top of their lungs. Ino and Inaouri looked behind them

and saw Kiba enter the room.

"What's going on?" He asked in concern.

"Hinata just found out that Hanabi is pregnant and she wants to know who the father is but

Hanabi won't tell her." Ino said. She waited for Kiba to respond but he didn't. She turned

around and saw Kiba looking at Hanabi in fear.

"Kiba... What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Hanabi... don't say anything.." Ino heard Kiba whisper and her eyes grew in disbelief.

"It's..." Ino whispered.

"**IT'S KIBA! ALRIGHT! KIBA IS THE FUCKING FATHER!" **Hanabi exclaimed in anger.

Hinata stopped yelling and looked at Hanabi. "What..."

Hanabi realizing she told Hinata who the father was, began to cry in fear.

"Kiba..." Hinata said.

"I'm sorry... nee-san.. I'm so sorry.." Hanabi kept on repeating. Hinata looked at her sister

and felt empathy for her.

"Hinata.." Hinata turned and looked at Kiba. "I'm sorry! This was before Inaouri's first

birthday.. I was stupid and though that I would get you back by getting your sister

pregnant."

"Get me back... for what?" Hinata questioned. Kiba could hear the emptiness in her voice.

"For not telling me that I had a kid.."

Hinata did something that surprised everyone. She began to laugh. "What? Haha! You are so

fucking stupid! Haha! You actually though that that would hurt me? Haha! Hanabi I'm not

mad at you! Haha! Kiba I'm not mad at you either! Haha!" Hinata continued to laugh and

everyone kept on staring at her.

"Hinata you're not mad at me..?" Kiba questioned.

Hinata stopped laughing and smiled. "Of course not Kiba.. I'm not mad at you!" Kiba

sighed.

"Good 'cause-"

"**I'M FUCKING FURIOUSE!**" Hinata screamed. Kiba stepped back in fear. Hanabi stared at

her sister in shock. She never had heard her sister so mad before.

"Kiba... you are dead to me." Hinata stated.

"Hinata.."

"Shut up!" Hinata said. "Hanabi, I will help you raise the child since you helped me raise

mine." Hanabi smiled and Hinata looked at Neji. "You better heal up fast because there is

gonna a lot of work ahead of us." Neji smiled behind the mask and waved his hand.

"No problem.. I love kids." He whispered. Hinata smiled at him.

"Hinata. I'm sorry..." Kiba said.

Hinata looked back at him and scuffed. "Get the hell out of my sight!" Kiba stared at her

and walked out the door.

"Wow Hinata! I'm very impressed!" Ino said as she lifted Inaouri from the floor.

"Mama, why is daddy leaving?" Inaouri asked her mother. Hinata took Inaouri from Ino and

cradled her in her arms.

"Because Daddy, did a very bad thing! He has to be punished, okay." Hinata replied.

Inaouri nodded in understanding. She began to fall asleep in her mothers arms. "Let's go

home." Hinata said as she started to head out the door.

"Hinata." Hinata looked back and stared at Neji. "I'm proud of you."

Hinata smiled. "Thank You Neji. See you at home." And with those words she and the other

left.

Hinata finally felt at peace with herself. She had a feeling that her life was gonna get

better.

Well! All done! There will be one more chapter left! Review please!

_TeardropGalaxy


	8. Chapter 8

Last chapter! I know! :O Well this one is 4 years later so Inaouri is 5 years old. :P

Enjoy! I do not own Naruto!

December, 25, 2015

**I kissed her and she smiled and that made my suffering worth something...**

Inaouri's P.O.V

The smell of freshly baked ginger bread cookies woke me from my slumber. I quietly slipped out of bed and began to put on my flip flops.

"Inaouri-chan.. what are you doing?" I looked up and saw Hiromi looking at me in bewilderment.

"Shh... keep it down or you'll wake up Kisho." I scolded her. She nodded and began to get out of bed. "What are you doing?"

"Going downstairs to get a ginger bread, you aren't the only one who smelled them." She told me sticking her tongue out in such a childish manner. I simply smiled at her.

We began to descend down the stairs on our tipy toes. Making sure not to wake up anybody. I already knew that mother was awake since she was the only one who could bake.

We made it down the stairs and Hiromi ran to the kitchen. I smiled once agan at my sisters behavior. My mother told me a long time ago that Hiromi was my cousin but also my sister. I was confused but she explained that father decided to have a child with Aunt Hanabi as well. I somewhat understund but decided to let the discussion drop a while ago.

As for my father I have not seen him at all. I vaguely remember him from when I was a baby. Whenever I ask mother about it, she tells me that he is not worth her breath, so once again I let the constant discussion drop every time.

I arrived at the kitchen and took my seat at the table. "Hi sweety." I looked up at my mothers voice and smiled.

"Hi mommy." I reply. She smiles back and hands me a plate with ginger bread cookies and a glass of milk.

"Enjoy!" She tells me. I simply nodd and savor the taste of the cookie. It's warm and moist. I like it.

"Aunt Hinata! Is Ino-san coming over today?" Hiromi ask.

"Why, yes. She says that she has a lot of presents for you guys!"

"It's almost as though she is playing Santa Claus." I comment.

"Well, is that a bad thing nee-san?" I shake my head at Hiromi. I can't tell her that Santa Claus doesn't exist. It will simply be to painful for her fragile heart.

"Inaouri, is your brother still sleeping?" My mother ask me.

"Yeah, he is very lazy."

"Inaouri! That is rude to say about your active.. b-b-rother! Hahahahahahaha!" Hiromi and I laugh as well. My brother Kisho is probably the laziest boy in all of the world.

"Hey! I am too acitve!" We stop and looked at the kitchen entrance. Kisho has a red face on, probably angry that we laughed at him. I don't really care since he is lazy.

"O-O-Of course you are dear! Now how about you sit down and have some cookies?" My mother suggest and he nods and sit down between Hiromi and I.

Time passes by and soon it is evening. There has been no sign of Ino coming. I look at the room and see nothing but Hiromi and Kisho sleeping soundly on the floor mat. Maybe I should join them?

**Ding-Dong.**

My thought quickly leaft me and I ran to the door. I got a chair and tried to look who was on the other side through the peek hole on the door. I can't reach!

"Inaour." I turne around and look at my mother with a seriouse expression on her face.

"Yes?"

"Please go to your room. I need to talk to this person in private."

I look at her and then at the door and decide to do what she says. I leave the room and entere the play room.

"Hiromi! Kisho! Wake up!" I yell in their ears.

"Ahh! What do you want Inaouri? I was having a cool dream!" Kisho told me.

"Me too!" Hiromi said.

"Well sorry but I think this is very imporant information! Mother is talking to someone in private right now and I know it's bad but I wanna hear their conversation!" I explain.

Hiromi's eyes widen in shock. "You mean like ease-drop." She whispers to me.

I nod my head and ran to the living room. I stopped at the edge so they wouldn't hear.

Hinata's P.O.V

"What do you want?" I aks _him _in disgust.

"Look. I just want to see Inaouri again. I aslo heard that Hanabi had a girl as well. I want to spend time with her too." He tells me.

I glare at him and I'm about to shut the door in his face until Hanabi comes into the living room.

"Hello Kiba.." I look at Hanabi in sympathy. This must be so hard on her. He was never there for her, not because he didn't know but because he didn't want to be. Jerk.

"Hello Hanabi.. How's our daughter?" He asks her. I see her tense at the word "our."

"S-She's fine."

"How old is she now? Who does she look like? What's her name?" He asks her multiple questions and I see her start to break.

"**SHE IS 4 YEARS OLD NOW! SHE DOESN'T LOOK ANYTHING LIKE YOU AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE ABOUT HER AT ALL! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO KNOW HER NAME!" **I yelled at his face.

He looked at me in shock and I could feel Hanabi do the same expression. The shock left him and he began to look at the ground.

"How's... Kisho..?" He ask me.

"Why do you care? You're not the father..." I retort. He looked up at me and glared.

"Hinata. I just want to become a good father.."

"Well too bad! Go be a father to someone else! Because we don't need you in this family!"

"...Hinata.. do you remember what I told you.. about me going to the hospital..."

"Surprisingly I do... even after 4 years.. What about it?" I replied.

He looked at me seriously. " I'm dying.."

"...what..."

Well... this is NOT the last chapter :P I kinda wanna make it a little longer... :3

Review please! :D 3

_TeardropGalaxy


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back! :D (sorta)

I do not own Naruto! :P sadly

Enjoy~!

Normal P.O.V

Hinata sat down at the kitchen counter, looking as Kiba stood in front of the door. "What is wrong with you?" Hinata questioned him. Kiba decided to sit across Hinata.

"Do you really wanna know?" Kiba asked.

"Of course I want to know!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Oh really? 'Cause I remember you not caring five years ago." Kiba accused.

"... I'm sorry Kiba. Look Kiba, I do really wanna know what's wrong?" Hinata said.

"Okay. Hinata I have cancer..."

"What...?"

Hinata jumped out off her seat and tears began to fall from her eyes. Kiba looked at her and began to break-down. She ran to him and hugged him as if it were their last hug.. which in time it would be. Their hug ended quickly when they heard someone crying near the stairs. Inaouri began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Inaouri,why are you crying dear?" Hinata asked trying to stop her crying.

"H-He's my father.. isn't he?" Inaouri questioned. Hinata and Kiba became silent. "...and he's dying..?"

"Inaouri... I'm so sorry I haven't been there you. I-I wanted to be a good dad.. I really did and I still do... so.. for the time I have left.. can I be your dad.. again?" Kiba asked kneeling down to Inaouri's level.

Inaouri began to cry again and backed away from Kiba. "no.. no.. **no! YOU ABANDONED ME! YOU LEFT ME!**"

"Inaouri! Don't speak that way!" Hinata scolded.

"**No! MOTHER HE LEFT US! HE COULD HAVE COME BACK! NO MATTER WHAT YOU TOLD HIM HE COULD HAVE COME BACK!" **Inaouri exclaimed.

"Inaouri, I'm sorry. You're right. I could have come back.. but I didn't. I'm sorry. I truly am, so if you can, please give me a second chance?" Kiba asked.

"... get out.." Everyone looked up to see Hanabi at the foot of the stairs.

"Hanabi." Kiba said as he stood-up.

"... get out.." Hanabi repeated.

"Hanabi, I'm-" Kiba was interrupted by Hanabi.

"**Does it look like I give a fuck about if you're sorry or not? GET OUT!" **Hanabi shouted and Kiba began to back up towards the door.

Hanabi ran to her room and Inaouri followed. Kiba turned to look at Hinata. "Sorry."

"It's okay. They'll forgive you, like I have."

Kiba looked at her in shock. "Really..?"

"Yes..." Hinata wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck and began to kiss each other in the sweetest of ways.

They broke apart and Kiba opened the door to leave. " I love You, Hinata."

"I Like You, Kiba." Hinata said in guilt.

"I understand. I did wrong.. I'm just happy you've forgiven me. Maybe one day you'll say you love me again... Bye."

Kiba left and Hinata began to cry... once again.

Review! Arigato! 3

_Teardrop


	10. Chapter 10

Hey[: I do not own Naruto.

**I laughed to cover up the pain within myself because I knew I would die if I were to face it...**

Hinata's P.O.V.

The world seemed bright and full of joy yet the people didn't. Maybe it wasn't the people.. maybe just maybe it was just me. Today is gonna be my last day on this world and I'm not scared. I look behind me and see my beautiful Inaouri all dressed up for her prom. I'm old now... I'm no longer needed here. I smile and she smiles back. We both hear the car outside and she kisses my cheek and leaves... I'm alone now..

I go into my room and dial a couple of numbers, just to say good bye. First Neji. One ring... Two rings.. Three rings... "Hello?" My voice leaves me and I stay silent. "Hello?"

"Neji.." I hear the gasp on the other side.

"Hinata?" Neji questions me. I give a small smile at his surprise. I have had no contact with anyone in a couple of years.. Not Neji, not Hanabi and Hiromi, not Ino and Kisho, and not even my own daughter... I deserve to die alone..

"Neji, I'm gonna be gone for a while, Inaouri is almost done with high school, so can you take care of her for me. Y-You know for just a while. Make sure she goes to college too, please?" I tried my best not to cry.

It felt like eternal silence but he finally responded. "Where are you going?" Hell.

"Somewhere. Please? Will you take care of her?" I ask one more time. I don't want her to be alone nor be stuck with me. A useless mother.

"Sure Hinata. Be safe?" I smile and hang up. Next, Ino and Kisho. This time it took 5 rings but Kisho answered.

"Hello?" I let a tear slip from my face.. Oh, how I missed my little boy's voice...

"Hello Kisho." I replied.

"Whose this?" Ouch. That hurt.

"It's um.. your other mom." I heard movement coming from the other side.

"Hello?" Ino..

"Hi Ino."

"Hinata? Kisho can you go to your room real quick? Thank you sweety! Hinata! You've got some fucking nerve! You don't talk to anyone for like a decade! What made you talk to me now?" I could hear the anger in her voice. Yeah.. I deserve to die..

"I'm gonna leave for a while and I just wanted to say bye to you and Kisho." I keep glancing at the clock. I still have time..

"Where are you going?" She asks me.

"I'm gonna go somewhere far so please tell Kisho that I love him.. I can tell that you haven't told him about me yet." I comment. I hear her scoff and my frown deepens.

"I'll tell him about you when you finally visit!" She exclaims.

"I don't have time.. please?" I beg.

"Fine... Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"I still love you..." I hear the sadness in her voice. Now I feel guilty.

"I love you too but not in that way anymore." I reply.

"Okay.. as long as you still love me in some way.. Bye."

"Bye." The line goes dead and I want to leave now..leave so badly. I still have Hanabi and Hiromi.

The line instantly connects. Almost as if she already knew I was gonna call her. "Neji told me you were leaving somewhere. Why? Why know?" I hear the fear in her voice. She knows me too well.

"I can no longer stay in this world Hanabi.. Tell Hiromi I love her. I love you too." I was gonna hang up until I heard her voice. She was crying...

"Hinata.. I'm scared.. I don't want you too leave.. If you love me like you say you do then please... please! I'm begging you! Please don't leave! Please... I-I need you. Everybody needs you... please... Hinata.. don't go. You think that the world doesn't need you. You think that we don't need you. You think that killing yourself is gonna get rid of your emotional troubles?" I finally cried..

"Yes." I whispered.

"Then you are thinking complete bullshit! **THE WORLD STILL NEEDS YOU! WE STILL NEED YOU! I STILL FUCKING NEED YOU! HINATA PLEASE! WE LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! PLEASE HINATA! JUST DON'T DO IT! HINATA...please..**" I could hear her loud sobs and I was sure she could hear mine...

"Hanabi... I-I'm sorry.. I-I have too... b-before Inaouri g-gets home.. Good-bye."

"**HINATA!" **The line goes dead. I cry my heart out until my tears are gone. I look at the clock, it's time.

I reach under my pillow for my razor. I jumped at the sound of my phone ringing. I looked at the I.d. Neji. "Hello?"

"Hinata! Hanabi has committed suicide!" My heart stops for a while until I finally respond.

"What..."

"Hanabi has killed herself! Hiromi just called me! She said that Hanabi went to the bathroom and 5 seconds later she heard a gun shot!" Neji was bewildered and scared.

"D-Did she have a reason..?" I do.

"She wrote on a sheet of paper, 'I won't let her go to hell alone', you have any idea what that means?" Neji was in a panic, I could hear him moving. He was driving, probably to Hanabi's house.

Hanabi... Oh.. Hanabi, you weren't supposed to die! You died because of me! She died because of me! Oh God... what have I done...

"Hinata?" I go into my bathroom and look at myself one last time. "Hinata, hello?" My indigo hair laying flat among my shoulders. My pale eyes almost matching my pale skin. I looked at myself and felt ugly. I was sure I was not worth living now. Good bye everyone. Good-bye Kiba.. I guess I just couldn't wait to die the normal way like you.

"Kiba, I love you."

"I love you too Hinata." My eyes widen and I look around me. No one. I look at my phone and Neji has hung up on me. He probably thinks that the line got messed up. I stay in my spot in shock and fear. I look at my hand and the razors gone. I'm terrified now. My heart starts up again when the phone rings again.

"Hello?"

"Hinata!" Neji.

"Yeah..?"

"I'm at the hospital! The doctors say that Hanabi might survive! She shot herself in the head but her brain miraculously got hardly any damage! You got to get down here!" I'm completely in utter fear now. Kiba.. are you doing this?

"Okay, I'll see you guys.." I close my phone and look into my mirror. Kiba.. "W-What, how?" I see him, as clear as glass, he's here... with me.

"Hinata, I love you. I love you so much that I will try my best to protect you.. even if you want to harm yourself." He smiled at me and I began to cry.

"Kiba! I miss you! I miss you so much!" I yelled. I felt his gaze on me but he couldn't hold me. All he could do was stare.

"I miss you too Hinata. Look, everyone needs you. Please stay.." I looked up at him and nodded. He smiled and I smiled back. I touched the mirror and he disappeared. I miss you Kiba. I love you Kiba.. Please, help me survive.

I hear the door open and I look and she Inaouri there. "Mom! What happened to Aunt Hanabi?" She questioned me.

I smiled at her bewildered face and replied, "She survived."

"What?" She asked me.

"Inaouri, what did I tell you about suicide?" I asked her as I started heading for the door. She right behind me.

"What, why?" She asked me in confusion.

"Tell me." I ask her once again.

"Suicide, a permanent solution to a temporary problem." She replied.

"Exactly." I think I'll stick around. And wait for this temporary problem to pass. After all. That's why it's called temporary.

The End.!

Thanks for reading!

Review!

-TeardropGalaxy


End file.
